


Growing Down

by codex213



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 18:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codex213/pseuds/codex213
Summary: The librarians get turned into toddlers; chaos ensues





	Growing Down

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I don't own these characters, I just play with them. This story is set during season 2, when artifacts are missing from the Library.

Eve Baird opened her eyes with difficulty. Her head was pounding, the pain making her squeeze her eyes tightly shut again. Lifting a shaky hand to her forehead, it came back red. Blood. Hers. Groaning, she lifted her head to take in her surroundings. Flynn was beside her, beginning to rouse from his own injuries. The librarians were nowhere to be found. Neither was Jenkins, for that matter. The blonde groggily got to her feet, steadying herself with her desk. Holding out a hand, she helped her partner up. "What happened?" He asked, shaking his head slowly. 

"I don't know. Where are the Librarians? Or Jenkins?" She shot back. Flynn merely shrugged. "Where were we last? Amsterdam?" She queried, making her way to the Clippings Book. 

"Munich, actually. We were trying to retrieve the Opal of Samara--again," Flynn corrected, a smile on his face. "Just like when we first met."

Baird couldn't help but smile back at Flynn. Sure, things had been rocky between them lately, but when it came down to it, she still loved him. "Okay. Opal of Samara. That doesn't explain why we got knocked out, how we ended up back at the annex of where everyone else is. 

Jenkins came into the room just then, polishing the Opal and whistling softly. "Good. You're awake. The Librarians have been asking for you. Just prepare yourself. They are....not quite themselves," he explained with a quiet chuckle. "Oh, and one more thing. Good luck."

Baird and Flynn exchanged glances. Cryptic as always. Baird raised her eyebrows, meeting Flynn's gaze. "I guess we better go see what they want," she suggested, tucking a flyaway strand of hair behind her ear. 

Flynn smiled. "I thought you'd never ask," he responded, taking her hand. 

The back room of the annex was a disaster. Jenkins' tools and parts of experiments were everywhere. Baird frowned. Jenkins was usually so neat and categorical. Looking around for the Librarians, neither one saw any adults. A tug at her t-shirt caused Baird to look down. "Beard?" He asked quietly. 

"Baird," Eve corrected. The toddler was unmistakably Jacob Stone. Ezekiel was playing with discarded experimental parts, while Cassandra was crying quietly in a corner. All three looked to be about three years old. Baird sighed. Her life was about to get a lot more complicated. 

*************************************************************************************************************

Flynn glanced at Baird, a bemused expression on his face. "Well, I guess we know what Jenkins meant by good luck," he said. At the mention of Jenkins' name, Cassandra looked up, sniffling. "Jenkins?" She asked quietly, speaking so quietly that Baird had to strain to hear her. Handing Jacob off to Flynn, Baird scooped up Cassandra. "Ezekiel, just....stay out of trouble," she threw over her shoulder as she left the room with the little girl. Flynn turned to follow the blonde. "Stay with them," she commanded, unable to hold a smile back. 

Cassandra's eyes lit up as soon as she saw Jenkins, bent over the Clippings Book. "Jenkins!" The elder man looked up, a slight smile tugging on his lips. He held out his arms and Cassandra willingly went to him. Looking at the pair, affection tugged at Baird's heartstrings. The pair looked so comfortable together. Almost like they were family. Jenkins looked....grandfatherly, almost. "Have you figured out what the hell happened?" Baird asked. A stern look from Jenkins had her issuing a retraction from the blonde.

"Language, Colonel. As for what happened, I haven't the slightest clue. Because the Library has all these artifacts disappearing, it could be that Prospero has cursed some or all of them. Although that doesn't quite fit his story. It's more likely that he is controlling the librarians much the same way he is controlling Moriarty." Jenkins shrugged, the movement jostling an almost-asleep Cassandra. Noticing this, Jenkins continued speaking, albeit in a softer tone. "You will need to buy supplies for them, however. They are toddlers, in all senses of the word."

It was at that moment that Ezekiel came running into the room, laughing and squealing. "Can't catch me!" Baird could only stare at the boy. He had stripped completely, and was wearing his dry pull-up as a hat. "Ezekiel jones!" Flynn was right behind him, panting as he tried to keep up with the toddler's energy. "You know, you would think that running from monsters and evil cults would keep you in better shape," Baird teased, picking up the raven-haired boy. "You're going to get new clothes and they're going to stay on your body. Understand?" Ezekiel nodded; even as a toddler, he knew not to cross the blonde. "We may as well get going so that they have what they need," she said, meeting Flynn's eye. 

"Me? I'm not really the shopping type..." He hedged. 

"Would you rather babysit three toddlers on your own? Because those are your two options."

It took Flynn less than five minutes to get all the kids wrangled and ready.


End file.
